US 2009/0284156 A1 discloses methods of tuning a plasma process and corresponding apparatus which may include an RF power supply having frequency tuning and a matching network coupled to the RF power supply that share a common sensor for reading reflected RF power reflected back to the RF power supply and a common controller for tuning each of the RF power supply and the matching network.
The proposed methods and corresponding apparatus are complex.